


hockey pack

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kent, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kent Parson is an Omega. This is how he finds his pack.By: kentparsonandhisboyfriends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a few changes from the version on tumblr. 
> 
> Still figuring out if it will have mpreg or not.

As far as Kent Parson knew, he was the only Omega in the NHL. It wasn’t that being an male Omega was rare; there was an alright percentage of male Omegas in the population. It wasn’t even that male Omega athletes were rare. It was just that being an Omega in the NHL was not allowed. 

Until recently. 

But that was six years after Kent had already made a name for himself in the league all the while pretending to be a Beta.

The only people that knew were management, his coaches, and his trainers. They knew Kent could play and didn’t care what his designation was. Omega or not, he brought the Las Vegas Aces two Stanley Cups. And everyone was sure that he had not hit his prime yet.

Regardless of how good he was, he had to keep the fact that he was an Omega secret. He used scent blockers. He was on heat suppressants. The best heat suppressants. He only came off of them in during the off season if there wasn’t a big tournament over the summer. 

Which there always was.

In the six years he’d been in the league, he’d only gone through his heat twice.

Doctors and trainers told him that it wasn’t healthy to have so few heats in such a long period of time, but Kent knew what he had to do to continue playing in the league. He knew his body. He never knew when the heat would hit after he came off the suppressants. The first time it was a right after the season ended. The second time he did it it came two weeks before the preseason started.

He didn’t want to cut it that close ever again. 

So he stayed on them. Month after month after month. 

Even after he came out as being both gay and an Omega.

Because although he had already established himself in the league, he felt like he had even more to prove.

He was grateful for the support of his teammates and his family and his fans. While they couldn’t protect him from everything, they had his back. That meant everything to Kent.

Now he could be himself, even if everyone else didn’t want that. But he couldn’t go back on it now. Being an out Omega meant too much to too many people. 

So he played hard enough and good enough that designation didn’t matter. There was always an alpha or two on the ice that tried to be an asshole about it, but he never let it get to him. There was always his teammates, or someone on the other team there to stick up for him.

That, and he had a pretty good resume as an NHL player already going. Even if they tried to take away his accolades, it didn’t change the fact that he still won awards and cups.

Everything was going well. The Aces were winning which meant that more people were talking about the team instead of the Omega that was on it.

They were on a four game win streak before they went on a four game road trip. Their first game was against the Providence Falconers.

He had Jack had become closer since the two of them were finally in the league. Besides the Aces, the Falconers were some of his more vocal supporters. He had to wonder just how much of it was Jack’s doing.

He woke up the morning of the game and felt a little under the weather. He sighed and got dressed in his suit, feeling worse and worse as the day went on. Swoops noticed that Kent wasn’t up to his usual self when there wasn’t as much teasing or joking from their captain. 

“You okay, Parser?” he asked as he laced his skates up for morning skate.

Kent nodded. “I’m good. Just woke up feeling a bit sick. I’ll be fine as soon as we get on the ice.”

Swoops reached over and pushed the back of his hand to Kent’s forehead. “You feel a little warm.”

Kent just smiled. “I guess I took a little bit of Vegas with me.” He pushed Swoops’ hand away. “I’m fine. Just need the ice to cool me down.”

“If you start to feel worse--”

“You definitely won’t know until it’s too late,” Kent said, standing up. “Come on. Let’s get an hour in then pregame.”

“Lead the way,” Swoops said, walking out after Kent.

Kent could feel that Swoops was watching him the entire time. Every time they made eye contact, he glared at his teammate. That was until the end of the skate when he charged up to him. “Cut that shit out,” he said.

“Cut what out?” Swoops asked.

“Stop the Alpha bullshit—”

“Whoa now. This is not Alpha bullshit. I’ve been looking out for you before I knew that you were an Omega. You get sick, I worry. We’ve been like that since you got on this team.”

Kent sighed and dragged his hand down his face. What Swoops was saying was true. Swoops had his back from day one, regardless of his designation. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Just. I’m feeling like crap. And we’re playing Jack. I would rather play him at 100 percent, you know?”

“I get it,” Swoops said. “Go shower up and head back to the hotel. You’ll feel better after a nap.”

He didn’t.

If anything, he felt ten times worse.

By the time game time came around, he felt like his entire body was on fire. He chalked it up to the drastic weather change.

He got into the locker room and put on a brave enough face that they wouldn’t notice that something was up with him.

Then, before he knew it, the team walked out toward the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

The game started off okay, but then got worse from there. Kent was grateful for every moment he could get on the ice since it helped him cool down, but it was never enough. His shifts were quick and he was never on the ice long enough for it to matter. 

At the end of the first period they were tied at one. Kent wanted nothing more than to just go back to the hotel and sleep for a week. But he knew that the team needed him to finish the game. The coaches and the team knew that Kent wasn’t completely himself, but he still argued that he could play. They weren’t going to pull him if he could still skate.

Swoops kept a close eye on him. 

Something just didn’t sit right with Swoops about this entire thing. He’d never seen Kent sick like this before and it made Swoops nervous. If Kent was sick, Swoops wanted Kent to focus on getting better and not on the game. He didn’t have enough time to contemplate it before he was heading back out on the ice. 

The second period went very similarly to the first.

But Kent was even more unsteady on the ice than before.

And Kent wanted to win. He wasn’t really reckless on the ice. Most days he did what he needed to do to win.

With the clock winding down, and Kent with the puck, he skated toward the Falconers’ goal. He was still faster than most of the guys on the ice.

But Jack still knew how to cut off his route. And check him.

It made him lose his balance and slide toward the goal. He wasn’t able to stop before he slid into Snowy.

Which, of course put him at the bottom of another pile up.

As soon as it happened, Kent was dragged out. Again. This time by both a Falconer and an Ace. “Swoops?” Kent asked, in a haze. It was too much. He didn't think he’d be able to finish the game now. 

Swoops looked up and saw Snowy, Tater, Jack, and at least half of the other guys on the ice staring at Kent. But not because of what he had just done.

They were sniffing.

“Troy,” Snowy growled. “Get his ass off the ice. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Swoops said realizing what was happening the same time everyone else on the ice did. He pushed Tater away before dragging Kent toward the locker room. He dragged him down the hall and looked at Kent. “We gotta get you out of here,” he said.

“No,” Kent said, shaking his head. “We… the game.” He had to finish the game.

“Kent,” Swoops said, squeezing Kent’s arm. “You’re in heat. You cannot go out there and play a game surrounded by alphas.”

“You… you’re an Alpha,” Kent mumbled, leaning into Swoops and inhaling. “I’m not in heat. I’m on suppressants.” He kept smelling the Alpha that held him. “You smell nice.”

“Not the only one,” Swoops said ignoring how good Kent smelled. He sat Kent down and went to grab a Beta trainer. He saw how scared she was when he had to tell her what was going on.“You have to take Kent back to the hotel,” he said. “Take a car and put him in his room. I’ll be there to check on him as soon as the game is done.”

“He’s in heat?” she said softly.

“Yeah. You… you have to get him away from all of this. Get him into his room. And do not let anyone in or out,” he said. He kept looking back at Kent. “Go. You have to go now. He said he’s on suppressants, but they failed. This… this heat is unpredictable. You have to go now.”

The trainer nodded. “Get out of here,” she said when she saw Swoops lean in to sniff again. 

Swoops nodded and headed back out to the rink. He was definitely distracted on the ice. All he wanted to do was leave and go to the hotel to check on Kent.

The second period finished and the Falconers were up two to one. They Aces weren’t saying much in the locker room, but they were all nervous for their captain.

They stepped out for the third period and Swoops was lined up with Jack. He looked at the man across from him.

“Is Kent okay?” Jack asked.

Swoops sighed, trying to keep his voice low. “Gonna check on him later.”

Jack nodded, glad to hear it. “You smell like him,” he said with a shiver.

Swoops’ eyes widened. He didn’t realize or even think about it. “Oh,” he whispered. Then the puck was dropped between them.

The rest of the game went by in a blur. The Falconers won by two goals.

Swoops was off the ice before anyone else. He showered, changed, and was out the door, hoping that their trainer was able to get Kent somewhere safe before his heat progressed too much.

He looked out and saw that he was going to be stuck in traffic. He didn’t want to speak to anyone. He just wanted to leave.

He was about to try and call an Uber when he felt an arm grab him. He looked over and saw Snowy and Tater. “What do you want?” he asked.

“How is Kent?” Snowy asked.

“That is none of your business,” he said.

“Easy,” Snowy said. “Look. We all smelled him, okay? He was skating around on the ice during his heat.”

“He didn’t know!”

“We not blame him,” Tater said.

Swoops looked around. “Where’s Jack?”

“Worried. But he’s… he wanted us to let him know if something happened.”

Swoops sighed. “He’s in heat,” he whispered. “You’re Alphas. I don’t know how this is going to turn out.”

“We can get you out of here quick,” Snowy said.

Swoops frowned. He weighed his options. If he didn’t leave now, then they would be stuck in traffic for almost an hour. He dragged his hand down his face and sighed. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Okay.”

He followed them to Snowy’s SUV and got in after shoving his stuff in the back. He just wanted to make sure Kent was okay. And it seemed like the two men in the front seats wanted to do the same.

He looked up as the three of them drove away from the stadium and toward the hotel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Swoops found Margie standing outside of Kent’s room looking stressed and concerned. Swoops walked up to her with Snowy and Tater in tow. “How is he?” he asked her.

Margie was relieved to see him. “How did you get here so quick?”

Swoops just pointed to the two Falconers behind him. “They wanted to check on him too.”

Margie frowned when she saw the two Falconers standing behind him. She dragged her hand down her face. “I don’t know what to do, Swoops. I’ve never seen a heat like this before. It came on so fast. I’m so glad this place was basically empty when we got here. He smells strong.” She reached up to massage her temples. “I can’t imagine what would’ve been like if we came across an Alpha.

Swoops growled for a second before calming down. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Has he been giving you trouble?”

“Not at all. I got him up here and he immediately went straight to the thermostat to turn it as low as possible.” She dropped her hands and sighed. “I don’t think that’s enough.”

“Thank you, Marg,” Swoops said. “I’ll check on him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Margie said.

“I need to make sure he’s okay,” Swoops said, reaching up to knock on the door. He frowned when Margie reached up to grab his hand. He let out an unintentional growl.

“Swoops,” she said, making him stop when he realized what he’d just done. “That’s an Omega in heat in there. You’re an Alpha.” She looked at the other two men in the hallway. “You all are. I’m not going to let you in there if it could send you into a rut.”

Swoops sighed, taking off his hat to brush his hair back before putting it on. He swallowed the growl he felt in his throat.  “I need to see he’s okay.”

“I’ll let you know when I check on him later,” Margie said.

That sounded like a good plan. A great plan for all of them. Swoops was about to tell Tater and Snowy that they were heading to his room to wait it out before he heard a thud on the other side of the door. Instinct made him ready to tear it open. “Parse?”

“Swoops?” came a soft reply.

“Hey, man, you doing okay?”

“Did we win?”

Swoops had to smile. “We’ll get’em next time, okay? But you doing okay?”

“I don’t remember heats being this terrible.”

“I can’t imagine, bro. But you got this.” Swoops waited for a minute for Kent to say something. “Kent?”

“I can smell you.”

Swoops’ eyes went wide. He thought they were safe with the hotel door between them. “Sorry, bro. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ll be in my room, yeah? Just call if you need anything.”

“Ice,” Kent said. “And water. A lot of ice.”

“We get,” Tater said.

“You stay put,” Snowy added.

Swoops nodded. Honestly, he needed to step away for a minute. But, he couldn’t leave Kent now. “Snowy and Tater said they’d get you some ice.”

“What… why are they here?”

“Worried about you.”

“I’m okay, Swoops. Just… like the fever of a century. And. Really, really thirsty.”

“We’ll fix that. We’ll get you some water. And then you can sleep this wave off and we’ll get you whatever else you need.” Then Kent went silent for a few minutes. 

“I’m gonna miss the next few games,” Kent said softly. “I might be stuck in this room for a week.”

“Don’t worry about that, Parse. Take care of yourself. We’ll be okay.” He looked up and saw Snowy and Tater with two of those little ice buckets. “Hey, Parser? We got the ice. Wanna open up and let me hand them to you?” Swoops stood still for a moment and waited. “Pa--”

Kent opened the door dressed in only his boxers. He stared at three Alphas standing in the hallway. “You all smell nice,” he said, licking his lips. He took a step out of the room.

Swoops’ eyes went wide when Kent stepped out. “Parse, don’t,” he said. He grabbed the buckets and put them in his arms. He couldn’t ignore just how good Kent smelled. He looked at Snowy and Tater and saw their eyes go wide and darken. “Get your ass back in the room.” 

Kent held onto the buckets. “Alphas,” he mumbled.

“Kent,” Margie said, trying to push Kent back into the room and shut the door. 

“They smell so good, Margie,” Kent said. He reached out and grabbed Swoops’ arm. He pulled him into the room.

“Kent,” Margie said. “I can’t let an Alpha in the room with you when you’re in heat.”

“But it’s Swoops,” Kent said, licking his lips. He needed to drink something. He was so thirsty. “Swoops always takes care of me.”

“Kent,” Margie said.

Kent fell to his knees, holding the buckets and looking up at Swoops. “Please, Swoops,” Kent said. Begged.

And if the request didn’t make Swoops shiver. Swoops looked at Margie. “I have to take care of him,” he said. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was Kent’s friend or because he was an Alpha and an Omega was in distress in front of him. But he couldn’t reject Kent like this. “I won’t hurt him. I promise.” He would rather die than hurt Kent. He walked into the room and picked Kent up. “You’re okay,” he said softly. 

Swoops walked Kent to the bed and sat him down on it. He took the ice from him and set it down on a table. He over at the door when it shut and his eyes went wide when he saw Snowy and Tater in the room with them.

“Your trainer said to call her once this wave was over,” Snowy said.

Swoops dragged his hand down his face, needing to focus. But Kent’s scent was so damn strong. “Look. I appreciate the ride, but I can take care of Kent. You don’t have to stick around.”

“Have you ever been with an Omega in heat before?”

Swoops shook his head. “No.”

“You get overwhelmed,” Tater replied.

Swoops sighed. He was about to say something when he heard a shift on the bed. He looked back and saw that Kent was naked. “Kent. What the hell?”

Kent laid down, rolled over onto his stomach, and shivered. He looked over at Swoops approaching the bed. “Swoops?”

“I’m here, man,” Swoops said. He had to curse his entire body for reacting to the naked Omega in front of him. “Let’s get you some water. You must be thirsty.”

Kent shook his head. “Don’t need that,” he said. Which was a lie. He did need a drink. But he needed something more. 

Swoops nodded. “What do you need, Parse?”

Kent blinked a few times and bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask Swoops for this at all. They were friends. But he knew what his body needed. 

“I need a knot.”


	4. Chapter 4

Swoops’ eyes went wide. “Oh,” he said softly. “Kent. I don’t think that—”

Snowy surged forward and put his hand on Swoops’ mouth. “Do not,” he said softly. “Do not reject him. Not right now. He…” He looked over at Kent, trying to get a read on him. “Hey, Parson? When was the last time you went into heat?”

“Years,” Kent said softly. He swallowed hard and stared at all of the Alphas. “Three? Four?”

“Excuse me?” Snowy said. There is no way he heard that correctly. “Four years?”

“Had. Hockey. To play hockey.”

Snowy shook his head, let go of Swoops, and walked over. He knelt at the side of the bed and brushed his fingers through Kent’s hair. “That’s not healthy, Parse. You have to go through at least one a year. At least.”

Kent shook his head. “Couldn’t,” he whispered. “Had hockey.”

“This will be bad,” Tater said. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Swoops who stayed near the door. “Come take care of Omega.”

“Swoops,” Snowy said.

Swoops nodded. He walked over and knelt next to Snowy. “Right. Yeah. Okay. What do we do?”

“I need a knot.” Kent moved to get on his hands and knees.

“You’ve said,” Swoops said. He rested a hand on the small of Kent’s back to keep him flat a little longer. “Relax, Parse. We got you.”

“Can I have your knot? Please?”

“Kent,” Swoops said with a sigh.

Snowy shook his head. He used his hand in Kent’s hair to turn his head so he could look into his eyes. “Kent,” he said softly. “We’re worried that this is your heat talking, and not you,” he said. “We should wait until after your first wave.”

Kent let out a whine shook his head. “I want a knot now,” he said. “I promise,” he said. “This is me consenting.”

Swoops sighed softly. “Are you sure, Parse?” he asked. “I can run out and grab a toy. There are places open this late, right?”

“Yeah. Of course. But not anywhere close,” Snowy said.

Kent groaned as he got on his hands and knees. He then crawled over to Swoops. “Please, Swoops. Just… just do me a solid.” He shook where he was. “I’m… leaking. Make it stop,” he said softly. 

“Lie down, Parson,” Snowy said. “Swoops will take care of you.”

Tater nodded. “We go, okay?”

“No,” Kent and Swoops said at the same time.

“Please stay,” Swoops said. “I feel like I’m in over my head.”

“You are,” Snowy said. No sense in trying to sugar coat it. “We’ll… keep our distance.”

Snowy grabbed one of the chairs and pushed it off to the corner. Tater did the same thing and the two of them stayed off to the side.

Swoops looked at Kent and brushed his fingers through his hair. “This.” He sighed softly. “You really want this, Parse?”

“Yeah,” he said, leaning into the touch and almost purring.

“Even…” Swoops started. “Even if I’ve dreamed about doing this ever since you told everyone you were an Omega?”

Kent stared at his teammate. He blinked a few times and blushed. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Yeah, still.” He rolled onto his side to face him. “I trust you, Swoops. I wouldn’t have let you in the room if I didn’t. Any of you,” he said. His brow furrowed. “But you all smell… amazing.”

“All of us?” Snowy asked.

Kent nodded. He then stared into Swoops’ eyes. “Please. Knot me. For now. Then we’ll… deal with the next wave. Unless… you don’t want to?” Kent dropped his gaze and sighed. “I’m not even thinking about what you could want. Holy shit. Sorry.”

“Hey,” Swoops said softly. “Don’t… don’t do that. It’s okay. I’m here. I want to be here. We just got a lot to talk about this later, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Swoops nodded and stripped out of his clothes. He tried not to think about the fact that his cock was already hard and his knot already forming. He couldn’t help it. The smell of an Omega in heat in front of him was overwhelming. An Omega that he had cared about for so long. He walked over and brushed his fingers through Kent’s hair one more time, remembering how Kent almost purred when he did it earlier. “Hey, you with me?” he asked.

Kent nodded. “Yeah.”

“We’re gonna be okay after this, right?” Swoops asked. He would not let them ruin their relationship. 

Kent reached out and grabbed Swoops’ hand and squeezed it. “We’re good, man. I promise. We’re…” His voice trailed off as a wave rushed through him. “We’re good.”

“Okay.”

Kent tugged Swoops by his arm, pulling him to his knees. He leaned over and kissed him on his lips. He pulled away and sighed. “Was that okay?” he asked, trying to read his teammate’s expression.

“Yeah,” Swoops said with a laugh. “What was that for?”

“Figured it’s better to kiss you before you fuck me,” Kent said with a sight. He then moved to get back on his hands and knees. “Come on, Swoops. I’m kinda…”

“Right, right. I got you,” Swoops said. He moved behind Kent. He moved between his legs and just looked him over. He was gorgeous. “Damn.”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Swoops said, stroking his cock, not that he needed it. “You ready?”

“Been,” Kent said. He pushed his hips back. “Come on, Swoops. I really, really fucking need this.”

Swoops felt like he needed it too. He looked over his shoulder at Snowy and Tater. “Do not let me hurt him,” Swoops said. When he saw the two of them nod he grabbed his cock and guided it to Kent’s hole. He shivered as he pushed in. “Oh… oh fuck,” he said softly as he pushed in. “Kent.”

All Kent could do was groan. He gripped the sheets under him and shook as Swoops filled him up.

“Breathe, Parse. You gotta breathe,” Swoops said. He needed to remind himself of that too. He paused pushing in when Kent sucked in a breath. “Parse?”

“I’m okay,” Kent said. “I’m okay. We’re good. Please, please keep moving.”

Swoops licked his lips and nodded. “I got you, Kent. I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” He kept pushing forward, holding onto Kent’s hips. “Fuck,” he whispered. Kent fit so damn perfectly around him.

Kent blushed and hid his face in the sheets. He wanted nothing more than to push back, but he stopped himself. The Alpha holding him said that he’d take care of him. He trusted him. He turned his head as Swoops started thrusting in and out. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned.

“You good, Parson?” Snowy asked.

“Better… better than… toys,” he said between thrusts. He sucked in a breath when Swoops brushed against his prostate. “Fuck…” He shivered as he felt himself leaking more and more slick. “Oh.”

“It’s okay, Kent. It’s okay,” Swoops said, picking up the pace with his thrusts. He felt his knot forming and he knew that he’d knot him soon. 

Kent started pushing back against Swoops. He hadn’t felt this good in a long, long time. “Swoops, please,” Kent said, pushing back. He was so close to coming. He knew that he would the moment that Swoops’ knot locked inside of him.

“Okay, baby. I got you. I got you.” A few more thrusts and he was knotted with Kent. He shivered as he came deep inside of him. “Okay,” he said softly. “Okay.”

Kent gasped as he came. He clenched around the knot and collapsed on the bed as he rode the aftershocks. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

Swoops wrapped his arm around Kent’s waist to pull him close. He rolled them onto their sides. “Sleep if you need to, Kent,” he said. “You got about twenty minutes before I can pull out.”

Kent nodded and scooted back. He was so comfortable where he was.  “That was great,” he mumbled. He put his hand on Swoops at his waist and squeezed it.

Snowy walked over and brushed his fingers through Kent’s hair. He furrowed his brow. “Still warm,” he said. “I don’t think this wave is done.”

“What?” Swoops said.

“This is gonna be a… tricky, heat,” Snowy said. He looked up and saw Tater with a glass of ice water with a straw. “Hey, Kent. Can you drink this before you get some sleep?”

“Okay,” he said. He tipped his head forward and sipped at it. He finished half the glass before he pushed the cup away. “You next,” he said softly. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

Snowy looked at Swoops and shook his head. “I won’t touch him if you don’t want me to,” he said.

“He’s not mine,” Swoops said, but he couldn’t help but pull Kent close. “He said he trusted us. All of us. You heard him.”

“He say we smell good,” Tater replied. He looked at the Omega on the bed.

“That’s… not really something that happens these days,” Snowy said. His mind started churning out ideas. He looked at Swoops. “We’ll figure this out when he wakes up, okay? You did a good job with him, Swoops.”

Swoops pulled Kent close and kissed him on the back of his neck. He really hoped that he would be able to stay with Kent for the duration, because he was not sure he’d be able to leave Kent like this. He would be here for Kent as long as the Omega wanted him there. “Thanks.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Kent was still fast asleep when Swoops’ knot deflated enough for him to pull out. Swoops’ scooted back and quickly put his boxers back on. He sat back as Snowy and Tater cleaned Kent up with a rag. Kent stayed asleep the entire time.

The moment didn’t feel real. He had just knotted Kent. An Omega in heat. Someone he considered to be his best friend. The captain of his team.

“How long do you think he’s gonna be asleep?” Swoops asked.

“I’m not sure,” Snowy replied. “He’s… going through a lot, right now.” He shook his head. “Idiot,” he said as a protective streak rose in him. “Years without a heat? What was he thinking?” It was blending into an Alpha streak. 

“He had his reasons,” Swoops said, but he was unconvinced. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to have to hide his identity for years. Kent had to have been so stressed. And scared.

“Still,” Tater said, rolling Kent onto his back and pulling the sheet over his lower body. “He need to eat.”

“We’ll order something when he wakes up. I don’t think this wave is done yet,” Snowy said.

They sat on the bed and waited for an hour before Kent stirred with a loud groan.

“Kent?” Swoops said, brushing his fingers through Kent’s hair.

“Too hot,” he whispered, kicking off the blanket. “I… I thought I’m supposed to… cool down after a wave.” He rolled over as he felt himself start leaking slick again. “Snowy?”

“I don’t know,” he said softly. “I’ve never seen a heat like this before.”

Kent sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I… I need another knot,” he said. “I… I just… feel it.” He looked at Swoops. “Too soon, huh?”

“Sorry. As hot as you are, I need time to recover,” Swoops said. He felt really, really bad about not being able to take care of the Omega in front of him.

“Hey,” Kent said, reaching out and taking Swoops’ hand. He squeezed it gently. “It’s okay. You did all the work. All I had to do was just lay here.”

“Can I do anything else?”

“Thirsty,” Kent said. A second later, Tater helped Kent sit up and handed a glass of water to him. He drank the entire glass down and handed it back to him. He sighed and looked at Snowy and Tater. “Hey,” he said. “I know you guys hate me, but—”

“We don’t hate you,” Snowy said. “What happens on the ice stays on the ice. This…”

“If you need us, then we be here,” Tater said. 

Kent stared at the two of them. “I… I need a knot. Please,” he said softly after a pause. “But… you don’t have to. You… you don’t have to.” He figured they had Omegas or Betas back home waiting for them.

“Okay,” Snowy said. “Who do you want?”

“Really?”

“If an Omega needs help, instinct makes me want to be here to help,” Snowy replied said. “Can I knot you, Kent?”

“Please,” Kent said softly. He licked his lips and stared at Snowy. “Swoops said it’s okay?” He didn’t belong to Swoops, but Swoops did have him first in his heat. There was a bit of a hierarchy to it.

“Your decision, Kent,” Swoops said. “Not mine.”

“I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Kent said.

“Hey,” Swoops said, stepping forward. “Nothing that could happen right now would ever stop me from having your back, okay? I just want you to be okay. If you need Snowy, then I’m not gonna stop you. You’re in charge here.”

Kent nodded. He reached out for Snowy. “Please?” he asked. “Can…” He paused as another wave washed through him. “Can you… knot me?”

“Of course, Kent,” Snowy said. He walked over and knelt next to the bed. He leaned over and kissed him on his lips. When he pulled back he smiled. “You smell so sweet,” he said softly. “It’s… intoxicating.”

Kent blushed. “You don’t have to sweet talk me, Snow,” he said.

“No, I mean it. You smell… I’ve smelled a lot of Omegas in heat before, but never like this.”

Kent let out a shaky breath. “You… you all smell nice too. I feel like I should be scared, but I don’t. Is this because how long it’s been between heats?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a doctor. I don’t want to say anything that could be wrong.”

Kent nodded, then let out another shaky breath. “I… I think I need that knot now.”

Snowy smiled. “I got you,” he said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed him once more before he stood up to strip. Once he was naked, he helped Kent roll onto his stomach and he climbed in between his legs.

Kent smiled when he felt Snowy settle in position. He already felt overheated and he wanted nothing more than to push his hips back, but he stopped himself. 

“If you need me to stop, you say so, okay?” Snowy said.

“Yeah. I know. Just… please?”

Snowy grabbed his cock and was surprised at how much of his knot had formed already. “Ready?” When he heard Kent let out a groan, he guided his cock to Kent’s hole and pushed in gently. He groaned back as he moved slowly, watching his cock slide into the Omega under him.

He shivered as he bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Kent whispered since he was filled again for the second time that day.

“Talk to me, Parson,” Snowy said. “Let me know you’re doing okay.”

“I…” He pushed his hips back just a bit. “I’m ready if you’re ready to move,” he said.

Snowy nodded, but didn’t move just yet. He needed a second to focus himself. Kent fit so perfectly around him, it was unbelievable. After a minute he finally started to move. He brushed his fingers through Kent’s hair and smiled as he picked up the pace. “Keep breathing, Kent, okay? We got you.”

Kent nodded, trying to focus on just that. But he felt so good. The way that Snowy was holding him and the way that his cock was moving in and out of him. “Fuck…” he whispered. “Oh… oh fuck.” He whined loudly, his eyes rolling back.

Swoops stepped forward. “Parse. Talk to us. You doing okay?”

Kent couldn’t find his voice, but he nodded. He felt his own cock hardening. “I… knot me… please?”

Snowy nodded. “Almost there,” he said softly. His knot was already partially formed when he started. Being inside the Omega in heat was almost too much. It was a few more thrusts before he was locked inside of Kent. He almost came the second he heard Kent moan and clench around his cock. 

“So good,” Kent whimpered. “So good. Oh… yes. Please.” He kept rocking his hips back, even though the knot was already locked in him. “S-Snow…” he said softly.

Snowy held his hips and kept moving. He reached around and grabbed Kent’s cock. He stroked it only a few times before Kent came all over his hand. “There we go, Kent,” he said. “You’re so good.”

Kent let out a sob. It had to be because all the pheromones in the room, but he wanted nothing more than to hear those words. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

Snowy wrapped his arm around Kent’s waist and laid them down on their sides. “Get some rest, okay? We’ll see if you’re done with this wave.”

Kent nodded, his eyes already drifting shut. “Thank you,” he whispered. He shifted a bit, groaned when he felt Snowy’s knot tug against his rim. He relaxed, settling against Snowy.

“Sleep, Kent,” Swoops said, brushing his hand through Kent’s hair. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Kent, but he stopped himself. “We’ll be right here, okay?”

Kent nodded. He reached out and took Swoops’ hand and squeezed it. “Okay.” He took in a deep breath and let it out. He did it a few times before he relaxed enough to fall asleep. “Jack’s outside,” he said softly. “And another Alpha.” He fell asleep a few seconds later.

Then there was a knock on the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Bitty stepped into the hotel room and saw Snowy pulling a blanket over his and Kent’s lower bodies so they couldn’t see that he was still knotted with the Omega. But they knew.

From the smell of the room they knew.

“How is he?” Jack asked, standing with Tater.

“He’s taken two knots already,” Swoops said. “But we aren’t sure if this wave is done.”

“How did this happen?” Bitty asked. He moved to sit on the bed and brush his fingers through Kent’s hair. “He’s never had a heat hit him during the season before.”

“Idiot hasn’t had a heat in years,” Snowy said.

“Don’t be mean, Snowy,” Jack and Swoops said.

Snowy sighed and wrapped his arm around Kent’s waist, holding him. He kissed him on his shoulder. “Just because you guys aren’t saying it doesn’t mean I’m wrong. I know you’re thinking it. I know you’re looking at him and you want to yell at him for being so reckless.”

“Duh,” Swoops said. But what good would it have done them now.

“He do not need scolding,” Tater said.

Snowy let out a sigh. “Yeah,” he said. “I know. But there’s something about him,” he said. “This… whole thing.” It was frustrating and confusing.

“Yeah,” Swoops agreed. He watched as Bitty ran his fingers through Kent’s hair. He brought his hand up to rub his temples. He needed to focus. “He smells amazing. And he said that we smell good too.”

“He did?” Jack asked.

Swoops nodded. He looked over at the other Falconer. “He smelled you guys before you even knocked on the door. You and… who are you again?”

“Eric. Bitty,” Bitty said. “I’ve been with Jack for a couple of years.”

“Oh. That’s cool,” Swoops said. “I’m… Swoops. Just call me Swoops.” He couldn’t stop staring at Bitty.

“I know I don’t look like a typical Alpha.”

“Is there actually such a thing? I’m sure no one in the world looks at Kent and thinks that he’s a stereotypical Omega.”

They all looked at Kent when he shifted on the bed. He settled down a minute later.

“So, what is the plan?” Bitty asked. “You all have games.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Swoops said.

“We have heat leave in contracts,” Tater said.

“That’s only if the Omega is our mate,” Jack said. He looked at everyone and knew their contracts were the same. He wondered for a moment if Kent’s contract also had a heat leave for himself.

So, now, what were they going to do?

“Maybe we can explain? I mean, this is kind of a special circumstance,” Swoops said. There was no way that he was leaving Kent all by himself in a city that wasn’t Las Vegas.

“I think you need to call your teams,” Bitty said. He looked at the other Alphas. “There is no way that the Falconers will be okay with three of you missing a game or two or even three.”

Swoops looked at the Falconers’ faces and could see that they didn’t want to leave Kent as much as he didn’t want to. “I don’t think Kent would want you guys to miss games because of him.”

“I’m not leave Omega in heat,” Tater said. He watched as Kent moved again but stayed asleep.

“Same,” Snowy said. “Something’s… different about this.”

“You’ve bonded,” Jack said.

“No. No way. That’s… he just… we’re helping him through his heat. No bonding.” Swoops dragged his hand down this face. “But I gotta agree with Snow. Something's… different.” He wished he had a way to explain it, but he had nothing.

The other Alphas stayed silent.

“Maybe we are pack,” Tater said after a minute. He looked around at the people standing in the room with him. “And Kent is…”

“Pack Omega,” Bitty finished. His hand stilled in Kent’s hair. He’d heard stories about pack Omegas, but he had never met one. “I mean… it’s… possible. Even if they’re rare now.”

“Do you think?” Jack asked. He stared a Kent in Snowy’s arms. He felt something. He couldn’t describe it. Alpha instinct. Maybe.

“How he smell to you?” Tater asked.

Bitty looked at Jack and blushed. “Like my kitchen when I’m baking.”

Jack nodded, but didn’t say anything about how Kent smelled to him. But he smelled good. “I… I just want to make sure he’s okay.” Or maybe something more. His Alpha instinct was firing. “What… what are the chances that he’s… all of ours?” It had to mean something that Kent’s scent was doing something to him.

“Pack Omega,” Swoops sighed. He watched Snowy scooted away from Kent. He handed him his boxers. “This is not how I thought any of this would go.”

“How did you think this was gonna go?” Bitty asked.

“I don’t know. But, look at him. I feel like… there are so many ways this can go.”

“We need to talk to him when he wakes up,” Jack said.

Snowy pulled the blanket up up Kent’s chest. He placed the back of his hand to Kent’s forehead. “Okay,” he said. “I think this wave is done.’

“I think he needs food,” Bitty said, moving his hand again. “Swoops, Snowy. Go get him something after you clean up.”

Swoops looked over and raised his eyebrow at Jack. “Your boyfriend is bossy.”

“You haven’t seen bossy yet,” Jack said with a smile.

Bitty glared at the larger Alphas. “You two. Get dressed. He’ll need to eat when he wakes up.”

“Very bossy,” Snowy said as he got dressed. He could clean up later. “We getting food for all of us?”

“Please,” Tater replied.

“We’ll call you when he wakes up,” Jack said.

Swoops and Snowy nodded before they headed out of the room. They weren’t going too far, so they wouldn’t be gone too long.

Bitty walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Kent over and rested his head in his lap. He kept brushing his fingers through Kent’s hair. “I’ve never actually seen an Omega in heat before.” He stilled his hand as Kent moved and settled. “He looks so young.”

Tater stayed next to Jack and nudged him. “You know Parson is Omega?”

Jack shook his head. “No. I just thought. Beta, maybe. But not Omega. He never said.” During their time in the Q, he always thought Kent was a Beta. He had to wonder how many signs he had missed during those years.

“If he did, he wouldn’t have been able to play in the NHL,” Bitty said softly. “Can you imagine Kent Parson not playing hockey?”

“No. I can’t,” Jack said. He walked to the bed and sat on the other side of Bitty. “So. Kent could be a pack Omega. Our… our pack Omega. Maybe.” He wasn’t sure if Kent would accept him into his pack.

“We’re pack?” Bitty asked. “I always thought we would’ve been pack with the team.”

Jack let out a laugh. “Me too. But… they could be secondary pack. This… what if this is ours?”

“It all depends on Kent, doesn’t it?” Bitty asked. He leaned over and kissed Jack on his cheek. “If it is, though, as long as I’m with you, I’m okay.” He pulled his hand away and rested it on his lap. “Are you okay?”

Jack shook his head, then shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m…”

“What is it?”

“I abandoned him, Bitty. He wasn’t officially my mate, but I abandoned him. But we had something. And if he thought… I am an Alpha that abandoned an Omega.”

“Hey,” Bitty said. He turned his head to kiss Jack on his cheek. “Do not think that way. You can’t think that way.” He took Jack’s hand with his free one and sighed. “If it’s true that we are pack,” he said. “Then you have to talk to him. About everything.” He leaned against Jack while he kept a hand on Kent, needing to touch him.

Tater kept his distance, watching the three of them on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to join them, but it wasn’t his place. He stood up when he saw Kent moving.

“Sh…” Bitty said gently. “It’s okay. Sleep a little longer, Omega.” It took a few minutes of soothing, but Kent settled back down.

“I just hope Kent is okay,” Jack said softly. “These past few months have been a lot for him.”

“He’s dealing with a lot,” Bitty said.

“But he have us now,” Tater said.

“You’re right,” Jack said with a smile. “He has us.” He would not abandon Kent again.

They stayed like that until Swoops and Snowy returned with food for all of them. They were surprised to see Kent still asleep. “How is he?” Swoops asked.

“He’s warm,” Bitty replied. “But I think he’s okay. He just needs to rest a little longer. Then eat. And maybe a shower.”

“You’ve been with an Omega before?” Swoops asked. He couldn’t ignore how relaxed Kent looked in Bitty’s lap.

“No, not me. But I lived in a dorm. And you just… learn.”

“Oh, okay.”

Snowy walked to the opposite side of the bed and rested the back of his hand on Kent’s cheek. “He’s still cooler than he was earlier,” he said. He kissed Kent on his shoulder as he pulled away. “So, what have you guys been talking about?”

“Nothing much,” Jack said.

“Just how we might be pack,” Tater said.

“Yeah, me and Snow were talking about that too,” Swoops said.

“What do we do?” Tater asked.

“We wait for Kent to wake up,” Jack said.

They didn’t have to wait long. Half an hour later, Kent was stirring. He snuggled into Bitty’s lap for a minute before sitting up straight and stretching. He looked around and saw two new people in the room. “Jack?”

Jack tensed. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No, no,” he said quickly. “Please don’t leave.”

“I won’t, Kenny,” Jack said. “Are you hungry?”

“Food sounds awesome,” he said. “But I’m gonna shower first.” He slid out of the bed, not caring that he was naked. He closed the door behind him to give himself some privacy.

“Is he okay?” Tater asked.

“I think his head is clearer than it was earlier. Which is good. We just gotta talk to him when he gets out,” Swoops said.

While Kent was in the shower, they pulled out the food they had bought and put a lot of it on a plate for Kent. He stepped out wearing just a towel. “I smell food,” he said.

Tater handed him the plate. “Sit. Eat.”

“Thanks, Mashkov,” he said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly ate. He felt everyone watching him. “We got a lot to talk about, huh?”

“We do,” Snowy replied. “But that’s after you eat.”

Kent nodded and sighed. He continued eating without argument. He wasn’t in a place to argue with an Alpha. “You guys holding up okay?”

Swoops had to laugh. “Kent. We’re doing fine. You’re the one we’re worried about.” He looked at Kent who was ready to protest. “And don’t say it’s because some Alpha bullshit, man. You are an Omega who hasn’t gone through a heat in years. We’re worried.”

“I’m fine,” Kent argued between bites of his food.

“We know you are, Kent,” Bitty said. “Are you okay with everyone being here?”

Kent shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He kept eating. He was hungry.

“Of course it does,” every Alpha in the room said.

“I meant that it would if you guys smelled bad. But you don’t. So it’s fine.”

“So, you’re okay with all of us in here.”

Kent nodded and finished his plate. He knew he had eaten the entire thing way too fast, but he didn’t care. “Yeah,” he said. “It looks like all of you guys are okay being here too. Which is… weird.”

Swoops sighed and sat down next to his teammate. “Kent. We… we have a few things we should talk about.” He took the plate from Kent’s hand and handed it to Snowy. He looked at the other guys. He had no idea where to start this conversation.

“You mean about how I’m a pack Omega? Your pack Omega?”


End file.
